Trailers from Barney's Imagination Island VHS (1997 Reprint)
Here are the commercials of Joe Scruggs and Barney fr om the real re-release to VHS (1997 Reprint) of Barney's Imagination Island. Commercials # Joe Scruggs # Once Upon a Time Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Song List *Just Imagine *Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, *Sailing (Reprise #3) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4 / *Finale) *That's What an Island Is *Jungle Adventure *Tinkerputt's Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *Just Imagine (Reprise) *It's Good to Be Home Trivia *This special marked: **The very first prime-time special in the Barney franchise. The second being the documentary special Barney Celebrates Children, and Barney's First Adventures. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship. **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the stage show, Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the audience his brand new toy factory. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, "I Love You" wasn't performed in this special. *Most home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. **When the tape was reprinted in 1997 from Lyrick Studios, the song was properly removed from the song list. However, every home video release since 2004 has the song reinserted in the list. *Even though this special has its own soundtrack, some of the songs are also included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sailing Medley, That's What an Island Is, Jungle Adventure, Tinkerputt's Song, and the reprise of Just Imagine. Category:Trailers from Barney 1997 VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs